


Astral Blaze

by katillac25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katillac25/pseuds/katillac25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Belle picks a strange flower from the Dark Castle's garden and puts it in a vase in the kitchen, where she's working. The longer she breathes in its heady fragrance, the more aroused she becomes, until she's desperate for sex. Turns out the flower has magical aphrodisiac properties, & Rum can't stand to see her suffer any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astral Blaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woodelf68](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=woodelf68).



Belle marveled at the sight of the gardens that were in full bloom. Dozens of different flowers covered the grounds of the castle. She had never in her life seen so many colors or smelled so many scents. The beauty of it all was quite a sight to behold. The flowers brought such an air of happiness to the grounds. “The castle could certainly use some cheer,” she thought to herself, “but which flower would be best?”

It was impossible to choose a single flower to pick. Every flower had its own unique shape, color, and scent. Belle surveyed each individual flower until one especially caught her eye. A flower with five red and orange pointed petals stood tall in the center of the garden. The colors were swirled in a pattern that reminded her dancing flames, and the center was a deep gold. As Belle inhaled its scent, she grinned widely. The flower smelled of all her favorites things. She could smell roses, pine, vanilla, and musk all at once. This was surely the perfect flower.

The flower now sat in a vase on the small table in the kitchen. Belle couldn’t help but smile every time she glanced at it. She leaned to take in another whiff of its sweet fragrance. Never had she encountered such a vibrant and sweet-scented flower. The scent continued to float in the air as she prepared tea for Rumple. She nearly had everything ready for him when she felt a sudden rush of heat radiate through her body. A gasp escaped her as the heat flooded her face. “What was that?”

Belle could feel him eyeing her carefully as she placed the tray on the table. He could sense something about her was off. She did her best to avoid his gaze and be as composed as possible, but her body was betraying her.

“Feeling alright, dearie? You look positively flushed.”

“Yes, of course. Perhaps I should let some air in. It must be the heat,” she answered quickly.

Belle all but ran back into the kitchen. Something was wrong, and her pulse only quickened the more she paced around the kitchen. She took in some deep breaths hoping it would calm her body, but it sent even more heat through her body this time shooting straight to her core. She braced her hands on the table behind her. It was impossible to hold back the moans as the heat set her aflame. The ache below was becoming so unbearable that she couldn’t stop herself from reaching down to rub herself through the fabric.

Rumplestiltskin jumped spilling his tea as he heard a loud cry from the kitchen. “What has she done now?” he grumbled.

The sight he beheld upon entering the kitchen had him tripping over his own feet. Belle was divested of any and all clothing, spread out on the surface of the small table frantically touching herself and panting wildly. Her head was thrown back and body arched, and he instantly felt his trousers become uncomfortably tight.

“B-Belle.”

Her eyes were on him at once. A groan escaped him at the desperation in her eyes. She was going to be the death of him.

“Rumple. Rumple, please,” she sobbed, “I need you. I need you inside me!”

There would be no refusing her. She needed him, and he could never deny her. His clothes were gone in an instant, and he stood over her marveling at the beauty before him. He had dreamed of this moment countless times. He grabbed her hands moving them away, and he moaned at the sight of the tears falling down her face.

“No, please! I need to be touched!” she wailed.

He dipped a finger through her folds, and she came apart instantly. Her body shook violently, but she still gazed at him begging for more. He nearly came undone himself as she wrapped her hand around him and lined him against her.

“Rumple, please do it! I need you inside me!” she cried hooking her legs around his waist.

He took no time burying himself deep inside her and bucking relentlessly. It felt like liquid fire surrounding him, and he whimpered helplessly as the heat flooded his body. Belle screamed in ecstasy with each powerful stroke. She could feel the release she longed for building. It was so close. Rumple wrapped his arms around her legs and pounded furiously. An earth-shattering scream escaped Belle as she finally found that release.

“Rumple!”

He held onto her tightly as her body trembled frantically. There was no chance of holding on as she tightened around him. He roared wildly chanting her name as his release claimed him.

Amidst his uncontrollable convulsions, Rumple felt his legs give out. Belle quickly grabbed him, pulling him on top of her. Belle could feel his heart pounding crazily. She ran her fingers down his back, and his breathing slowly started to even out. As they attempted to rest atop the table, a loud crack echoed.

“Oh no,” Rumple managed to murmur before the table collapsed.

He glanced at Belle searching for any sign of injury, but he was met instead by laughter. Rumple laid his head against her chest and let out that impish giggle that Belle loved.

“Did we really just break the table?” Belle giggled.

“Yes, dearie, I believe we did.” Rumple turned his head and spotted a certain flower laying on the floor.

“Belle, why is that flower in here?”

“I picked it from the garden. I thought it would brighten up the room.”

Rumple rolled off of her and began to giggle again.

“Dearie, this is an Astral Blaze. It produces powerful aphrodisiacal scents that quite literally drive anyone who inhales the scent sexually insane.”

“I suppose I’ve learned my lesson to never pick flowers from your garden,” Belle laughed covering her face with her hands.

“Well you can pick that one anytime, dearie. I certainly won’t stop you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Random fact: This fic was made by listening to about 30 doses of Unchained Melody... do not ask me how.


End file.
